<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Stay With You by djarinscyare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172273">I'll Stay With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare'>djarinscyare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is slapped in the face by the heat of the room. Finn must have the heat on at least 26C, yet he's still buried under a mountain of blankets. Poe walks over to the side of the bed, resisting the urge to press his lips to Finn's forehead to gauge his temperature, instead placing a hand on his shoulder. He shakes him gently, "hey, wake up."<br/>After a moment, Finn blearily squints up at him. "Poe?" His voice is hoarse and raspy. <br/>Poe rests the back of his hand on Finn's forehead. "You're burning up," he murmurs, pulling the blankets back. "What's wrong."</p><p>AKA: Finn and Poe have had a fight, but when Finn gets sick nothing will stop Poe from taking care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Stay With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What up my lovely readers, this was supposed to be one part of a 5+1 but its been sitting in my drafts simce January, so I finalized this section and just posted it!<br/>Disclaimer: I didnt edit this at ALL. Like, I'm not even sure I fully reread before posting it... And also I dont speak spanish, so the Spanish words and phrases are things I pickes up from spanish class, my Spanish speaking friends, and some light googling (nit google translate tho) oh and all characters belong to Disney or whatever.<br/>Anyway, enjoy this labor of love, I'm really proud if it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been thirty four hours since the fight with Finn. They got into it late at night, and the yelling came to a roaring climax when Finn simply walked out, slamming the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe's chest aches without him. Last night he laid in his bed and waited for Finn to come back. Usually after a fight Finn would show up at his door, crawl into bed, and they would talk things out. But not this time. Poe had stayed up all night clutching desperately at the little hope he had. Now, he walks groggily through his day. There are things that need to be done, and he really needs Finn at his side. He can't do this alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"General Dameron?" Connix appears in the doorway of his office, papers piled high in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sighs and runs his hand over his face. "What is it this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trade negotiations from the Rafa system, mission reports from Jess- uh, Commander Pava, and complaints from the… one of the trading posts." She sits the papers down on his desk and turns to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Connix wait-" he calls out after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns back around, "yes general?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all, I've asked you to quit calling me general, Kaydel. Makes me feel old," he fakes a shudder. Connix rolls her eyes at him and shifts to lean on the doorframe. "And second, where's Finn? He usually brings me these reports."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He called in sick this morning," she answers. "He didn't sound too good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn never takes a day off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In fact, he usually works himself until Poe forces him to take a day off, or at least get some sleep. Poe decides to go with his gut instinct. "I'm leaving you in charge until further notice." He pushes up from his desk and heads out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connix looks shocked as Poe brushes past her, and she follows him down the hallway. "Gener-" he sends her a glare and she pauses, "what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to take care of my boyfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Acting General Connix."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I supposed to do? I've never done this before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just read over the reports and write a summary, it's simple, really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans in frustration, "but I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe stops in his tracks, and Connix nearly runs right into him. He turns around and looks her in the eyes. "Kaydel, you're competent. If I thought you weren't up for this I would have picked someone else, but I didn't. I picked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he pokes her shoulder. "I believe in you, okay? Now let me go, my boyfriend is wasting away as we speak."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes, then smiles. "Thank you Gen-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kaydel, we've talked about this," he warns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Poe." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Attagirl," he grins and claps her on the shoulder before taking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When faced with the door to Finn's room- the one he uses </span>
  <em>
    <span>solely</span>
  </em>
  <span> to store his things in- Poe gulps. He knocks softly, "Finn?" There's no answer from the other side, and he begins to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finn, buddy," he warns. "I'm coming in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe is slapped in the face by the heat of the room. Finn must have the heat on at least 26C, yet he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> buried under a mountain of blankets. Poe walks over to the side of the bed, resisting the urge to press his lips to Finn's forehead to gauge his temperature, instead placing a hand on his shoulder. He shakes him gently, "hey, wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Finn blearily squints up at him. "Poe?" His voice is hoarse and raspy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe rests the back of his hand on Finn's forehead. "You're burning up," he murmurs, pulling the blankets back. "What's wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn gives him this half assed look of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm dying and you have the audacity to ask me what's wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>before being thrown into a coughing fit. Immediately, Poe reaches down and helps him to sit up. Finn winces at the effort it takes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Muscle aches," Poe asks, and he nods in reply. "Chills and a headache?" He nods again. "Alright," he whispers, and peels away several layers of blankets until only one is left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn whines and swats at him. "Go away," he grumbles, "I'm still mad at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he replies, but continues to move around Finn's bed, making sure he's comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't earning you any brownie points, if that's what you're going for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe steps back, "I'm not doing this to get back in your good graces Finn. I'm doing it because I don't want you to sit in here and waste away because you're too damn stubborn to take care of yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Finn whispers. "Well I'm still-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're still mad at me, I get it," Poe cuts him off. "But you don't plan on dumping me, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What-" confusion winds its way onto Finn's face. "No, of course not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then." He leans in and fixes Finn's pillows, "just let me take care of you, and when you're better we can go back to not speaking until you're ready to talk, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looks up at him, and Poe can see the tiny flash of love and adoration in Finn's eyes. It makes his heart melt. "Stay here," he tells him. "I'll be back in a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe balances a tray and some medicine in his hands, closing the door with his hip. "I brought soup, the kind my mom made when I was sick." He sits the tray in Finn's lap and kisses his forehead on instinct, earning a glare from his boyfriend. "Right, still mad, sorry. Won't happen again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looks down at the soup, stirring it weakly. Poe takes a seat in the little chair in the corner, picking up some holomags from the floor. He only pretends to read it though, instead peering over to make sure Finn eats enough. When he gets down to the bottom of the bowl, Poe sits the holomag back on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to get that for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn answers with a weak, noncommittal grunt. Poe takes this as a 'yes' and gets up to take the tray, sitting it on the little trunk at the end of Finn's bed. He's going back to the little chair when Finn talks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can go back to your room now," he says. "I don't want you getting sick." His voice is so weak, but still there is a hint of love, and a touch of worry in it. All Poe wants is to march right over there and hold him. However, he respects Finn's boundaries and stays back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not leaving," he tells him. "You're really sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly," Finn fights back, still stubborn as ever. "I can take care of myse-" he launches into another coughing fit, and Poe scrambles to his side. He helps him sit upright, and tries his best to refrain from gently rubbing his back. When the coughing finally subsides, he steps back and looks Finn in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to sit up more, do you have any extra pillows?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poe, you can't stay in here, you'll get sick, and we can't both be sick. There's a resistance to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got it all taken care of, okay? I left Kaydel in charge. Plus, what you have is actually super common and really easy to prevent with the proper vaccination. I have my vaccs, yours probably wore out, that's why you're sick." He stands firm, but doesn't cross his arms although he wants to. He doesn't want to come off as angry, he's worried. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried. Finn's immune system is weak, he's never been exposed to any illness before. Poe's not even sure they gave vaccs to the stormtroopers. This isn't anything severe, just a run of the mill flu, but there was a possibility it could get bad. He's going to stay at Finn's side until he's better. He's going to stay at Finn's side for the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm staying, Finn. Nothing you can say will stop me," he says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sighs, closing his eyes. He must be too tired to keep protesting. "There's pillows in the trunk," he murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe grabs a couple extra pillows and helps prop Finn up. Finn grumbles, but says a quiet thank you when Poe is done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Comfortable?" He asks, squeezing Finn's shoulder lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods a little, letting his head droop. Poe smiles softly and looks at him for a moment, then returns to his chair. He grabs the cup of Caf he got in the mess hall, picks up a new holomag, and settles in for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn's resolve crumbles in the early hours of the morning. He had slept for a while, but his cough didn't let that rest last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe has just finished an old issue of Hot Ships Holomag and is reaching for another when he sees Finn staring at him. His eyes are glassy but soft, looking at him with a quiet intensity that leaves Poe feeling vulnerable down to his very core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright?" Poe asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn continues to look at him for a moment, blinking in the soft lamplight. "Come sit with me," he manages, his voice rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe can't say no to that. He goes to sit on the edge of the bed, but Finn tugs at his arm and weakly moves forward, giving a vague gesture to the space behind him. Poe takes the hint and- not without a great effort- slides into bed behind him. They're only half laying down, half sitting on account of Finn's cough, but it's warm and familiar. Poe wraps his arms around his boyfriend's middle in a loose, noncommittal way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sighs and sinks back into him, which causes Poe's heart to swell. "I'm not mad anymore," he muses, pausing even though it seems there is more he wants to say. Poe uses this moment to press his nose into the space behind Finn's ear. "I wasn't all that mad in the first place, I just-" he sighs, turning his head ever so slightly towards Poe, "I worry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses his lips gently to Finn's temple and holds him a little tighter. "You don't have to worry about me," he tells him. "I'll always come back to you, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's just," he closes his eyes and settles in against Poe's chest before continuing. "I just feel like you don't have any concept of self preservation, and that scares me, Poe. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I didn't hear from you," he whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, I didn't even think-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you didn't," he cuts him off gently, "and it's not your fault. Your comms were broken, it was a whole ordeal," Finn gestures vaguely around, getting more tired by the minute. "I'm sorry I yelled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Poe murmurs, "no no no </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi cariño,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm sorry I scared you." He presses several light kisses to Finn's head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Lo siento mi Amor."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He covers them with one thin blanket and shoves an extra pillow behind his aching back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've had your vacs, right," Finn asks, barely awake now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe makes an amused little huff, "yeah baby, I have. You already asked me that, remember?" He can feel Finn tense up, and he rubs soothing patterns into his side. "It's alright, I think it's cute," he grins. "So cute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tan lindo."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn must be too worn out to protest because he says nothing of the praise he's receiving. Instead he mumbles, "sing me something, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Poe refuse when Finn's face is squished up on his chest, eyelashes fanned out again at his cheek. "Of course," he whispers. He begins to sing a quiet, traditional tune from Yavin, one his mother had loved. Finn is asleep before he even finishes the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well," he whispers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"te quiero."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish Translations:<br/>Mi cariño: directly means my darling, but I think I read that it is sort of like sweetheart in English??<br/>Lo siento mi Amor: "I'm sorry my love"<br/>Tan lindo: "so cute" (im like 87% sure)<br/>Te quiero: "I love you" (I learned that one from the book When Tia Lola Came To Stay)<br/>A comment would really make my day, I love validation :) but either way, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>